1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy production, and more particularly, to algae based derivation of varied forms of energy and other valuable byproducts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for algae based energy production systems and methods have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a means to cultivate common natural forms of algae in fresh, brackish and salt water and extract lipids and triglycerides, valuable gasses and useable biomass products. Further, the present invention does not require pulse with or phase width modulation to produce exceptional results. Additionally, the present invention is readily adaptable to continuous production methods as opposed to more limited scale batch production methods.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.